Protagonist (Zill O'll)
The protagonist in Zill O'll is created entirely by the player. Their name, appearance, and attributes are determined by the player before the start of each game. The player decides what type of personality their character will have during the story, although the main character may occasionally address the player with their personal thoughts in text. They are 16 years old. Throughout the game's script the main character is called "the beholder of the infinite soul" by elves, demons, or other mystical beings. It is later explained that the person temporarily holds the power of "infinite opportunities" as deigned by the almighty Dragon King. The infinte soul also resides or once resided within Noel and Zillion. Traits the player can manipulate with the main character's creation include character stats, Soul traits, and elemental tolerances. Character Making Once the new game option is selected, the player may choose to let the game make a character for them or they may choose to create their own. The order which the process takes place is as follows: #Name (manual or a generated name with the ゆだねる option) #Birthday #Gender (male or female) #Hair color #Questionnaire Aside from the character's name, everything regarding their character's beginning strengths is determined by these starting steps. If the player isn't satisfied with the results they can restart the process and try again. The new game plus option allows the player to keep their previous protagonist from a completed game save. If they should desire, the player may also forgo this feature in future new games. Birthday The day decides whatever Soul Traits their character will have at the start. Gender Sex can be decided, but the character's body shape or facial features cannot be changed by the player. *'Male' :STR+1, VIT+1, DEX-1 :Gender specific origins: Large Castle City, Peaceful Country Town :Gender specific endings: Irene, Tiana, Flare, Er, Vailaila and Vialaili, Hildaria, Girldlan *'Female' :VIT-1, INT+1, AGI+1 :Gender specific origins: Unmapped Village, Shining Golden Fields :Gender specific endings: Sera, Chaka, Lemghon Hair color Hair color not only alters a character's model and portrait, but it also affects their elemental tolerances and affinities. Hair color additionally changes the shade of the protagonist's complexion and eyes. Black hair examples are already seen in the full body image and remain the same in the game itself. Samples of the other hair colors are shown below. Here are the portraits as they appear in the original PlayStation version of the game. These are the portrait changes in infinite and infinite plus. Questionnaire The player is asked a series of randomized questions from the following list. A single answer can be selected per question. Answers increases their protagonist's stats or their elemental preferences. Origin Stories Once the player has decided on a character, the player can choose to begin their character's origins in one of the following locations. In each story, the protagonist automatically gains their first party member. If the player chooses the Tutorial option, the game will automatically pick a story for them. Male protagonists start in "Large Castle Town" and female protagonists begin in "Unmapped Village". Extra explanatory events for the town or combat functions will be included during the story introduction. A Small Village Whilst Traveling *Available to either gender *Starting point - Noble *Initial partner - Lulluantha; also the route needed to see her ending The protagonist is the son/daughter of a traveling merchant named Flint. He/she lost his/her mother ten years before the start of the game. Lulluantha is an orphan lil'b (リルビー), the protagonist's adopted sister, and their childhood friend. Flint protected her and the protagonist in their youth with his swordsmanship. Aspiring to be like his/her father in his youth, the protagonist frequently practices his/her swordsplay during their journey. Although Lulluantha expects the protagonist to inherit Flint's trade, he approves of the protagonist's desires. As the protagonist searches for Lulluantha, the siblings are approached by headhunters who are hired to take them as their hostages. Xenetes happened to be nearby and he drives them away. Once he learns that they are related to Flint, he pays his regards to his old friend. He quickly excuses himself when Flint's children arrive. They then head to their destination. Moments before the trio enter Rostool, the headhunters attack them a second time. They accuse Flint of holding valuable information from their master, Borbora. Although the protagonist and Lulluantha protect themselves, Flint is fatally poisoned by the third ruffian. The protagonist hurries to Rostool at his father's behest and meets Xenetes by chance. Xenetes carries Flint to the inn where the dying father reveals the truth to his children: he is a secret agent of the Queen Consort of Rostool Ellis. Borbora is a rival power to Ellis and had targeted him out of animosity. Flint's personal dagger, which he had entrusted to the protagonist, holds a message for Ellis and he implores the protagonist to deliver it in his stead. He/she follows his/her father's instructions and obtains the antidote from Ellis. However, they are too late to save Flint. The day after Flint's death Lulluantha spots a headhunter who was responsible for her father's death. Xenetes sees her running into danger and urges the mourning protagonist to honor his/her father's wishes to protect her. Encouraging him/her to live his/her own life of freedom, Xenetes encourages the protagonist to be an adventurer prior to rescuing Lulluantha. When she is safe, she volunteers to go with him/her. Peaceful Country Town *Male protagonists only *Starting point - Terane *Initial partner - Nadge The protagonist is an orphan who lives in Terane. He frequently spends time with his friends, Van and Nadge. Although the villagers are fond of the rambunctious trio, Van's parents are not amused. They expect their child to inherit the family business of running the town's inn. One day the trio performs an errand for the town's woodcutter and his wife. The protagonist and Nadge deliver the lunch for the husband while Van helps the wife with household chores. They receive a modest payment for their services, and they promise to help the woodcutter tomorrow. For now, the wife encourages the boys to celebrate. As Van runs into the town square he bumps into a surly adventurer named Girldlan. Feeling rather cross at the boy, Girldlan attacks them. During their brief skirmish, the adventurer critically wounds and incapacitates Van. Although the protagonist and Nadge retrieve the cure for their friend, Van's father has had enough of their antics. He bans them from seeing Van again and snatches the medicine away from them. The woodcutter is sympathetic for the boys and insists they spend the night in his barn. Nadge mulls over the incident and is determined to become an adventurer. If he does, he may meet Girldlan again someday and he may have the chance to properly avenge Van. The hero agrees to join him in spite of the woodcutter's warnings. Seeing that there is no hope in dissuading them, he gives them a lumber axe and wishes them luck on their journey. He advises them to head south to the capital, Ancient. Large Castle City *Male protagonists only *Starting point - Rostool *Initial partner - Irene; also the route needed to see her ending Before the protagonist is introduced, the story begins with an action scene. Two nobles have willingly unleashed a monster in the city square. The buyer of the monster is pleased with its destructive capabilities and seeks to purchase others like it immediately. With the deal done, they turn their backs on the knights who are trying to prevent it from reaching the townsfolk. Osshi, Irene and the hero remain to prevent its advance. When the hero is beaten by the beast, Irene hops to his rescue and slays their foe in a single strike. The hero sleeps at Irene's house until he is rudely awakened by her the next morning. Irene's mother patronizes her tomboyish behavior and returns the hero's sword to him. It is soon established that the hero is a squire of the Rostool Knighthood who is currently training under Osshi's tutelage. He trains with his departed father's sword with the hopes of becoming a knight. Irene is his faithful childhood friend. His mentor has tried to investigate the monster's appearance. Rumors say that three talking goblins are the perpetrators for summoning it. Since Osshi's sword arm is not as strong as it once was, he entrusts the hero to look into it for him. Osshi's second errand for the hero is delivering the wine he brewed to the bar waitress. Ferme. When he arrives, he spots Ferme being harassed by a drunken Girldlan and hurries to her rescue. With his task completed the hero reunites with a waiting Irene at the front gate. Apparently the goblin trio robbed a mystical chalice. The hero and Irene have the mission of reclaiming it in their hideout at the nearby Zegana Mines. Shortly after they enter the mines, the dragon king flies overhead and quakes the ground around him with his flight. The quaking causes the hero and Irene to fall down a pit. They relent to wait for their master to find them until the three goblins land on top of them. The two youths try to capture the trio but are swiftly defeated. When the hero comes to he finds himself back at Rostool and learns their master saved them. The goblins had slipped from their grasp. Vexed by his weakness, the hero sleeps another day and decides to retrieve the chalice by himself. As he tries to slip out of the main gates unnoticed, Irene offers her aid. She wishes to fulfill her dream of knighthood and believes she can do so by traveling with him. She tells them that the goblins were last spotted towards Liberdom and that is their next destination. Unmapped Village *Female protagonists only *Starting point - Meace *Initial partner - Sera; also the route needed to see his ending The heroine comes from a family of holy templars whom are entrusted with fighting the forces of evil. They protect a holy artifact sealed within their village. Her older brother, Roy, returned from his journey and helps her drive monsters away from a recent attack in Meace. Since their father, Dadeus, is healing wounded villagers, Roy asks his sister to help him search for healing herbs in the nearby forest. After they defeat a band of wild wolves, he sees promise in her swordplay and recommends that she begin her own training pilgrimage. An ominous woman in dark clothes emerges from the forest and approaches Roy. She hauntingly warns them that she is searching for something before teleporting away with her magic. The heroine and Roy report back to their father who is worried by the frequency of the attacks. Fearing that the barrier surrounding the holy weapon could be weakening, he orders Roy to investigate. Roy insists on bringing his sister along for studying. The father protests placing his inexperienced daughter into danger but soon relents to his son's request with his blessings. Both youths soon discover that the sensation they felt in the forest was a ruse. The monsters which surround them stall them from protecting their village from the woman they spotted earlier. After she slaughters several villagers, she absorbs their deceased father's memories into herself. Obtaining what she needed, she decides to reward them with her name, Argyleshire, and conjures a Death Gigas before leaving. Roy immediately orders his sister to rescue the surviving villagers. If the player refuses to comply, they will charge head first into the giant beast and lose consciousness. Choosing to follow his request allows the player to rescue a handful of villagers in the south. After she rescues them, she may choose to return to her brother or try to escape the town with the villagers. Regardless of whatever option is chosen, the heroine soon meets Sera. He introduces himself as Roy's best friend who wanted to catch up with Roy. By the time of his arrival however, Roy has mysteriously disappeared and the defeated Death Gigas bursts into flames. Desiring to track down Roy and Argyleshire, Sera turns to depart. The heroine may choose to believe or be skeptical of him. In the end, however, she follows the mysterious man to Ancient to where her adventure begins. Shining Golden Fields *Female protagonists only *Starting point - Noble *Initial partner - Chaka; this is also the only scenario he appears in The heroine comes from a poor rural family of farmers. She and her younger brother, Chaka, have inherited their departed father's golden reed fields. A corrupt minister named Borbora intends to steal it for himself. Rather than bend to his will, the heroine defies him with a group of defiant villagers. She begins her tale by beating some of his ruffians, being aided by Flint and Lemghon. With Borbora's monster guard dead the heroine rendezvous with her rebel group. They think they have Borbora down on his knees and pave the way for their revolt. An escorting Lemghon warns that he is there to assassinate Borbora as to not prolong further bloodshed. Their revolution would be folly as the surrounding nobility will demand retribution, undoing their hard-earned liberty in a flash. The heroine is given the choice to raise the revolt or hesitate. If she leads the villagers to riot, she and her brother personally storm Borbora's manor. He reveals his true form as a revolting monster and overpowers the siblings. Lemghon, who had previously left in disgust, arrives to their rescue to slay Borbora. He reveals that he is ordered by the Queen Consort to assassinate Borbora and restores the siblings' health for a rematch. After Borbora flees, Lemghon blames their rash tomfoolery for getting him and the town's welfare into trouble. The siblings fail to protect their father's lands. As compensation, he orders the siblings to accompany him to Rostool. Through his connections, they are granted amnesty from the king and the heroine is adopted into Lemghon's family. He desires to use her as his eyes in the land. If she chooses to believe in Lemghon, an aggravated Chaka brazenly leads their followers to revolt. Lemghon urges her to stop the villagers at once, but they are intercepted by Flint. He informs them that Borbora has perished and the ensuing riots have crippled Noble. Flint's occupation as a spy is revealed by Lemghon, who in turn reveals the nobleman's identity to the heroine. Lemghon is the lord of the town who has failed to stop the rebellion in its tracks. After Flint leaves, the nobleman confesses that he personally went there to prevent his younger brother from being involved with Borbora. Although the heroine is stunned, the nobleman prods that they should save Chaka as soon as possible. After Chaka is rescued, Noble is in ruins and a dead place for the heroine's family. Interested in her potential and capabilities, Lemghon decides to take them with him back to the royal Rostool palace. He reports the death of Borbora to the Queen Consort of Rostool Ellis. Lemghon introduces the heroine as his younger sister and bids Ellis to bestow her a noble title. Despite protest from Ellis' elder brother, she and the king permit it. Pardoned by the king, the heroine now lives her life as Lemghon's younger sister. He quickly introduces her to her personal servant, Sebastian, and looks forward to her seeing her live her new life of nobility. Starting Grounds *Available for both genders *Starting point - Oswald *Initial partner - Relra Lonton *This scenario is only available in infinite and infinite plus after the player has completed the game once. When they start a new game, the player must refuse to reuse their prior protagonist at the start. Compared to the previously mentioned origin stories, this prologue is the shortest to complete. The protagonist was an abandoned infant who has been raised by their foster mother, Astia, at a remote village. Astia owns the village's bar and restaurant; the villagers praise her cooking as the best in the world. On the dawn of the protagonist's sixteenth birthday, he/she awakens to see their mother going to the village temple. Astia warns the protagonist to stay away and seems worried after the Dragon King flies over them. The protagonist is worried by their mother's odd behavior, especially when a mysterious man visits their home. Astia tries to shoo the protagonist away from the man by sending them on an errand, but he/she decides to eavesdrop on their conversation. He/She learns that her mother and the man are both demons. Their visitor is named Baltzer, and he is warning Astia to stay true to her duties. Astia remains defiant for she is happy with her current lifestyle. Suddenly a pillar of light erupts from the village temple. Shali has forced Astia's hand by performing her duties for her. The young boy has awakened Astia's twin brother, Vashtar, who agrees to start the preparations their lord Ulugh's resurrection. When he senses his sister's reluctance to return to him, Vashtar readies himself to kill the protagonist. Astia teleports her beloved child away from the village and, using her powers to communicate with them, apologizes to him/her for keeping her past a secret. She thanks her child for blessing her with the happiest moments of her eternal life. Relra Lonton finds and awakens the protagonist, who has arrived within Rostool. The minstrel enthusiastically listens to their tale and thinks he has found his long-awaited creative muse. He insists joining the protagonist in their adventures and urges them to visit the guild pronto. The guildmaster tells the duo that he has been hearing rumors of a mysterious Cat Mansion and encourages the adventurers to investigate it for him. Orphaus greets them when they arrive and carefully listens to the protagonist's tale. He confirms and explains the existence of demons for him/her and uses Nemo as his proof. Nemo uses his clairvoyance to confirm Astia's death, but Orphaus quickly hushes him and encourages the protagonist to remain hopeful for her survival. Orphaus then requests for the duo to search for Nemo's missing Forbidden Chalice for him. Tower Enshrouded in Darkness *Available for both genders *Starting point - Ancient *Initial partner - Iria *This scenario is only available in infinite plus. It's the shortest of the prologue scenarios. The protagonist is amnesic and mysteriously awakens in the highest floor of the Demon's Tower within Ancient. They are found and rescued by Beelzeva. He is amazed to have met the "beholder of the infinite soul" so quickly, but he seems disappointed by their confusion. The chancellor escorts them out of the tower and advises the clueless youth to register as an adventurer. After he/she signs in with the guild, Iria happens to spot them. She recognizes their "infinite soul" and approaches the protagonist. Apologizing for having startled them, she instead offers to join them. Iria immediately asks for a job for the nearby forest and guides the protagonist to it. They find the talking Goblin Group within it which startles the veteran adventurer. The pair chase the goblins further within the forest, but instead find the Cat Mansion before them. Orphaus explains he is aware of the goblins and invites them inside for some tea. He elaborates on the goblins, Nemo's missing chalice, and the demon Argyleshire. During their conversation Nemo voices his concern for the odd sensation emitting from the protagonist, as though they were struck by a demon's curse. Orphaus pretends ignorance to avoid disturbing their guests, insisting that they find the chalice instead. Weapons Each protagonist starts with a standard sword, but they can equip whatever weapon the player desires once the story begins. Here are the different weapon types and their attributes. #'Sword' - balanced weapon with decent accuracy. If the protagonist is anointed as a member of Rostool nobility, they can also equip a shield to increase their evasion rate. #'Great Sword' - terrible accuracy but powerful. Requires both hands to use. #'Spear' - high attack ranged weapon. Allows players to hit foes in the back row. #'Axe' - strongest single hitting weapon. Requires character to have a high STR stat in order to use it. #'Short Sword' - weak but quick with good accuracy. #'Bow' - increased accuracy rating against flying opponents. #'Knuckle' - weak yet quick dual hitting knuckles. Tends to miss second hit frequently. #'Dual Sword' - powerful two-hit blows in battle with decent accuracy. Can only be used with Swords or Short Swords. The player needs to recruit Reig into their party in order to unlock it. The protagonist's winpose animation additionally changes based on the weapon they have equipped; poses are different between the two genders. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Zill O'll Characters